Gundam Knights
by Loucypher Sadi
Summary: Taking place in my own little creation of the Gundam Universe it tells of the Creation of the first Gundams and the New. Afte the fall of Earth, Colonies have taken to the stars in search of a new home world and their Protectors The Gundam Knights. R&R pl
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Knights

Gundam Knights

By

Loucypher Sadi

2540 A.D.

The Earth has become overpopulated. Scientists, engineers and specialists from all over the world were brought together to develop space stations. The first three stations completed were America's, Japan's and Germany's. The stations were designed to hold the population of each country as it was during the turn of the 21st Century.

2575 A.D.

The three stations are placed into orbit around Earth. They at this point were now named Colonies. Respectively it was Neo America, Neo Japan and Neo Germany. Each Country sent up half of its Wealthiest population, half of it Government population and half of its middle-class population.

2645 A.D.

The Earth's resources have been used up. The Majority of the Earth's population has moved to the colonies. Militant factions protesting the move to the stars have began fighting the Earth's forces in an attempt to stop the World Government from leaving the planet to "rot" and have brought their fight to the streets. Entire cities have been leveled by battles between Mobile Suits. The Gundam Earth Defense Force (GEDF) was created with the manufacturing of five suits made from Gundarium.

2649 A.D.

More then half the factions fighting on Earth have been dismantled by the GEDF. The remaining factions begin using Nukes.

2660 A.D.

Only a few major cities remain worldwide. The remaining civilians have been transported to the colonies. Complete docking procedures are started on the colonies. There are a total of fifteen colonies now in orbit. And only a small fraction of the Earth's once astounding populace remain alive.

2665 A.D.

The Earth is lost. The colonies are now docked together and begin their movement through space in hopes of finding a new home world. The GEDF has fallen save for three pilots. Tyler Graves, James Frost and Cassandra Frost. James and Cassandra were ordered to protect the colonies. Tyler's unit was damaged so badly he was sealed inside. The nuke charges set near the Earth's core have fallen prey to a saboteur and they must be detonated by manual control. Tyler opts to stay behind and do this.

A.E. 0

The colonies are now safely out of range of the blast or fallout of the Earth. With the pressing of a button a new calendar is born. After Earth (A.E.). The Colonists begin mining deposits of Gundarium found on their colonies and on asteroids and even in planets deemed uninhabitable. Five new Gundams are made. The Children of the Frost's have come to age and inherited their parents Gundams. Kuhanten and Tiberius form a Mercenary group called the Frost Faction.

A.E. 21

The Colonies have trained their pilots and named the new Gundam Force the Gundam Knights. Their story beings now.


	2. Neo America

Neo America:

Neo America:

Grant was relaxing in his bunk at Neo America's Head Base where his  
Gundam was set. Finally the call came in. "Knight Foster here." he  
paused a moment, "Yes sir General, on my way to the hanger." and with  
that Foster took off to the hanger.

There he saw a Four Star General named General Hoffman. He stopped, caught his breath then saluted the General. He returned the salute then said "At Ease Knight. Now as I am  
sure you are aware and are anxious to get to, there will be other pilots joining you . You will be meeting at the neutral Territory in the central section of the colonies. Meet at the central intersection.

All traffic will be closed off for the next 72 hours. Only Gundams are  
permitted inside and the Knights." He stepped over to Grant and extended his hand. "I am proud of you m'boy. It's good to see someone protecting their world so to speak." he winked at Grant and said officially, "DISMISSED! Now get in your mech and get to the rendezvous point." Grant smiled and said "YES SIR!"

Avian was being readied for launch. The spectacular blue plates glistened in the artificial sunlight spilling into the hangar from the windows. "Wow, there she is, Avian." Grant had piloted this Gundam a couple of times before simply to make sure everything was calibrated for him. It seemed the first time though that she was made specifically for him. He climbed the ladder and got into the cockpit. He flipped on the activation switches and loaded his communications programs and finally loaded his targeting system.

"Ground Control this is Knight Foster, ID GF-245-645-276 preparing for departure." He clicked the link over and Ground Control came back in. "You are cleared for take off." Grant came back over the line. "What sector will I be cleared for Mech mode?" Again Ground Control came over the line, "You will be cleared upon reaching Sector 45-D, it is recommended you walk through the gateway. It's a tight fit for a jet." Grant replied for the last time "Got ya. I'm on my way then. Over and out."

Grant lifted his thrusters off the docking system and slowly moved his way out of the hangar. It was time for him to have some real fun. He cleared the blast sections and ignited his thrusters. Within the blink of an eye he was out of sight. This machine handled better then he last remembered. This was going to be a lot of fun, even though he knew exactly what was at stake.

A side screen lit up showing he was cleared for Mech mode. He wasted no time in switching his jet to his full Gundam Mecha. The thrusters dropped down and separated to form feet. They kicked back just a bit to continue the forward thrust. The wings folded in and created the back paneling for his armor. The thrusters on the underside of the jet unfolded to create arms. Finally the body formed itself making minor shifts to give it a full rise. What appeared to be excess metal unfurled and linked itself together to form a tail and lastly before the chest piece linked together a head lifted up.

Grant brought the mech down and landed running. He was about 5 Miles from the door to the neutral zone. "Give me a scan on the area." He spoke to seemingly no one, yet the computer began lighting up and making calculations and started a scan. He got a small read out to the left.

Bio Life forms – 0

Mecha – 0

Gundam – 0

Vehicles – 0

"Well Avian, seems we are the first ones here." He set down and let his mecha drop to a knee. He was at least going to open the cockpit and enjoy the artificial breeze.


End file.
